


A BMC Mutant Fic??? What?

by Nyowom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also?? Jeremy is unintentionally racist, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Christine is asexual, It annoys Michael, Jenna is demi, Madeline is a minor character, Michael is a mutant, Michael is gay, Mutant Au??, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Rich is bi (duh), and Jake, and rich, but shshshsh, but you gotta wait to find out what they can do, first fic, jake is pan, jeremy is bi, so is Mr.Reyes, so is brooke, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyowom/pseuds/Nyowom
Summary: I don't know what to title this sooooo- it'S FINE-Jeremy doesn't realize that more than half of his friends are keeping a secret- he also doesn't realize that they don't appreciate his opinions on the whole "mutant ordeal."





	1. Jer, That's Racist-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in like... 2 years- and it has a slow start?? Oops-

“Jeremy, to your right! Zombies! Lots and lots of zombies!” Michael practically screeched.

“I see them, man! You need to focus on the horde of zombies to your left!” He was smashing the buttons to his controller harshly, hoping it would make this level any less difficult. (Side note: It didn’t.)

The two teens both let out a small shout as ANOTHER group of zombies climbed up from the ground, instantly earning them a red “GAME OVER” screen.

“Aw man, we were so close.”

“Maybe next time we could kill off those zombies instead of running passed them.” Michael was right. He said earlier in the level that all the zombies that they passed would eventually be a pain later on. Jeremy laughed at his friend’s seriousness towards the video game.

“Don’t be so toxic, Mikey. It’s just a game” Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh as his friend curled up in a ball on the floor. Believe it or not, Michael did this a lot when something happens in the game that “throws off his groove.” (A good example of this is when Jeremy paused mid-game to take a sip of water and readjust his position in the beanbag.)

Jeremy patted his friend’s back gently. “Hey dude, it’s fine. We saved before the level remember? We’ll just reset without saving, log back in, and get everything we had before the level even started.”

Michael slowly sat up and smiled. _God his smile_. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s beat this shit-hole of a level already, P2!”

He pulled his hand away from his friend’s back and turned off the console via controller. An awkward silence filled the air as they were left with nothing to say while the console was shutting down. Not wanting it to seem too awkward, both of the young men pull out their phones and begin doing whatever they do with the devices.

Michael was playing a Flappy Bird rip-off, seemingly very concentrated. On the other side, Jeremy was scrolling through his Facebook account. Family post, family post, ad, meme page post, family post, ad- etc. While scrolling through, a news article happened to show up.

 

**Mutant Attack: Fire At Local Gas Station Costs Hundreds, Danger To Be Expected?**

 

“Yo, Mikey, check this out.” Jeremy shifted in his beanbag to face his friend, “Apparently, a mutant caused a fire at the gas station nearby.”  
  
Michael set his phone down and looked at Jeremy. “Dude, what? Lemme see.” He quickly leaned over and grabbed Jeremy’s phone and read the article.

Jeremy leaned back in the beanbag, “The whole mutants ordeal is weird. Can’t they just, I don’t know, not blow up gas stations?”

Michael glanced up to look at Jeremy, then returned his gaze to the phone, “Well, it says here that someone started an electrical fire in the women’s bathroom. Maybe it was just caused by the old lights that are in like- every gas station bathroom ever; there doesn’t seem to be any proof that a person caused the fire.”

Jeremy shrugged then spoke quietly, “It wouldn’t surprise me, dude. Mutants are nuts-”  
  
Michael turned off the phone’s screen and gave his friend a dull glare, “How would you know, Jer? Have you ever _met_ a mutant?” His voice held a tone that was craving something similar to disbelief.

Jeremy’s shoulders tensed in response. “No, but you need to trust me on this one. I think that they should just... not be around normal people.”

Michael tossed Jeremy’s phone into his lap. “Sorry Jer, but that’s a no-go for me. It’s hard to respect it too, that’s highkey racism.” Michael gave a stiff laugh. “Very highkey.”

The brunette’s shoulders relaxed and he gave his P1 a look of incredulity. “‘ _Highkey racism_ ’? I’m just saying that mutants are- ya know-”  
  
“Crazy? Dangerous? ‘Shouldn’t be around normal people’?” Michael scoffed under his breath, “Jer, that’s racist.”

Jeremy rubbed his eyes and let out a tense sigh, “Look, let’s just play the game. Forget we had the conversation-” He looked to his friend then pressed the on button on his controller.  
  
Michael leaned back in his beanbag, “Actually, I don’t think I’m in the mood to play the level anymore.”

“What?” Jeremy looked at his friend, “You can’t be serious, Michael. We had bro-plans!”

Michael shrugged then checked the time on his phone. “I think you should go, tho. It’s getting pretty late, and you don’t what and spooky, scary, mutants catching you on fire.” He threw his friend a challenging smile.

Michael was annoyed, Jeremy could tell. Most people can never really notice when he is, but Jeremy most definitely can. Why would he get so worked up over their conversation? Michael stood up then stretched. Jeremy looked up at him then stood up as well.

Not wanting to annoy his P1 anymore, Jeremy said, “I guess you’re right. I’ll see you at school?”

“Yeet.”

“Oh my god- please don’t ever say that again.”

“No problamo, broski.”  
  
“Stop-”

Michel laughed, “Yeah, I’ll swing by your place tomorrow and pick you up. Gotta love ridin’ in my PT Cruiser, amiright?”

He nods in response, “You’re right.” Jeremy threw his friend a smile then headed to the stairs, “Cya, Mike”

  
Michael casually waved as Jeremy walked up the basement stairs. Once the brunette was out of view, and the sound of the front door being opened and then shut could be heard, Michael took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. He wishes he didn’t know Jeremy’s opinion on that subject.


	2. Jeremy Goes 'Oof"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't want to leave off the first chapter so... poorly? So, I wrote this?? I hope it's okay????

The morning came a lot faster than Jeremy would have liked- after walking home from Michael's the day before, he briefly remembers taking a shower, grabbing a full container of sherbet out of his freezer, sitting on the couch, and watching Disney movies before passing out.

Of course, he woke up on said couch with an almost completely melted container of sherbet on the side table next to him. The tv had turned off on it's own from the timer and his alarm was blaring at him to get up. 

Reaching over, he silenced his phone and then sat up tiredly. 

_ God _ , he hates Wednesdays.

Leaving his container of melted sherbet where it rested, he walked over to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. The bathroom itself had light blue walks with the roof rimmed with a wave wallpaper. The floors were a white tile and a beach-themed shower curtain was hung up.  He rinsed the toothbrush and added toothpaste before putting it in his mouth lazily. 

He walked out of the blue themed restroom and made his way to his room that was right down the hall. His room was decent. His bed was made from the lack of actually sleeping in it, posters lined his walls and action figures filled the tops of his dressers. He made his way over to his closet that was in the corner of his room. He looked through the many clothing items that hung up, most of which were striped. He chose his “usual shirt” (that’s what Michael calls it because Jeremy accidentally wears it a lot. Oops.), which was a red, blue, black, and white striped shirt. He pulled out his blue cardigan sweater and threw it on his shoulder. Finally, he put some jeans on over his boxers and made his way back towards the bathroom. Jeremy spit into the sink then brushed his teeth a little longer before rinsing the toothbrush, and putting it away. He lazily brushed his hair then lifted his shirt to put on deodorant. He put on his cardigan then went to his room to grab his bookbag. He didn’t stay in his room long, because as soon as he grabbed the bag, he headed back into the living room and through his stuff on the couch.

He looked over towards the sherbet container and sighed. He walked over to it and picked it up; it was sticky. Gross. He walked over to the kitchen that was conveniently connected to the room, and walked to the sink. He dumped the melted frozen treat into the sink and laid the spoon in it as well. He then went to throw the container away. He wiped his hands on his pants as he walked over to the side table again to try and get rid of the stickiness. When he finally got to said table, he noticed something: his phone hasn’t charged all night. Crap. He grabbed the phone charger out of the wall and snatched his phone. He shoved the items into his bag then fell onto the couch with a sigh. 

Suddenly, Michael walked into the living room. “Yo yo yo, Jer.” He let himself in, as usual.

“Yo, Michael,” Jeremy responded tiredly.

Jeremy looked over to his friend who was wearing a black backwards hat, his usual red jacket that was covered in patches, and his white headphones around his neck. He was also wearing purple pants. Why? Who knows.

“Dude, why are you wearing purple pants?" Jeremy asked with slight humor.

Michael smiled and then said in a poorly done English accent, “Haha- the real question is, why are you  _ not  _ wearing purple pants, my dear Jeremy?” 

They both laughed. 

“Anyway, ready to go? I got you some Sonic for breakfast, because I know you never wake up early enough to actually eat.”

“Yeah, I'm ready. And dude, thanks for the hook-up." Jeremy grabbed his bag then stood up..

Michael replies with a pair of finger guns before he walks out of the house with Jeremy shortly behind. They both exited the house and made their way down the driveway to the PT Cruiser.  

Jeremy threw his stuff in the back seat next to Michael's and then walked to sit in the passenger’s seat. Michael was already seated and buckled when Jeremy got in. As soon as Jeremy sat in his seat, Michael started pulling out of the driveway.

The car ride was pretty quiet on the way to the school; Jeremy was eating his Sonic, and Michael was focusing on the road. Also, there was not much to be said. It was almost too early to conversate. Almost. 

When Jeremy finished the egg sandwich that was given to him, they were about  three minutes away from the high school school. 

“Thanks for the breakfast, dude.”

“No problem, man. Just a bro looking out for his bro.” Michael casted his friend a quick smile before facing the road again.

Jeremy put a hand on his chest,“Bro-”

Both of them chuckle at their choice of speech.

“Did we have any homework for Mrs.J’s?” Jeremy asks.

“The Algebra teacher? No idea. I'm barely passing that class.”

“I feel like it's because you don't do the homework..."

“Bingo.”

Michael stopped at an intersection then turned to a straight road.

Jeremy shakes his head in false disapproval. “I'm a disappointed mother."

Michael snorted. “Sorry, mom."

“It’'s okay, sweetie~" 

Michael coughed then smiled goofily.

The PT Cruiser pulled into the school parking lot then headed to the student parking. Both the juniors stepped out of the car and opened both of the back doors in sync. They grabbed their stuff then made their way towards the school’s entrance. 

When they entered the school, they both walked down the hallway, practically shoulder to shoulder. They made their way to their lockers and opened them. 

“Hey Jerry,” Chloe’s voice comes from behind them, “Music Kid.” 

Believe it or not, Jeremy and Michael were on good standings with the popular kids. Maybe they could even be considered friends? Both Jeremy and Michael didn't know.

Michael turned around first, “Hey, Chloe.”

Jeremy followed after, “It’s Jeremy*, and hey."

Chloe seemed to think about it for a second then shrugged, “Whatever. I need to ask a favor from you two.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, “What kind of favor?”

“Brooke’s birthday is coming up soon and I really want to do something for her. I was planning on going out with her to get icees then go to the mall, but half of plans got ruined by some chick peeing on an outlet.” 

Michael snorted, “‘Someone peeing on an outlet’?”

Chloe put her hands on her hips, “The gas station thing? It's like- all over the news.”

“Oh! The mutant fire thing? Rip your plans-” said Jeremy.

Chloe just waved her hand in dismissal, ”Look, I don't want to start talking about this, because it leads to unwanted arguments, sort of like politics. No one wants to hear other people’s opinions,” she pauses, “I do need your help, though.” She looks at Michael, ‘Where's a good place to get icees?”

“Icees? I'm more of a slushies kind of guy. 7eleven has some pretty good slushies, but otherwise, I’d just take her to get frozen yogurt. She likes that stuff, right?”

Jeremy nods in agreement.

“You're right. Thanks… Mike?”

“Michael, but you're close enough.”

Chloe gives a small wave before walking away to who knows where.

Jeremy decided to talk first, “That was weird.”

Michael shrugged, “I've been asked for weirder favors"

Jeremy gave Michael a look of curiosity, “Like what?”

“Rich wanted me to tape him to a wall before. That was weird.”

“Wait, that was you? I thought Jake was the one to tape him up??”

“Nope, s’all my doing. Also, you have to remember that he did it for Jake. He did it to ask him to homecoming.”

“Oh yeah… and then we all had to get him off of the wall, and he said to pull him off like a giant bandaid.”

Michael nodded then shut his locker. “I need to blast early, my physics teacher is this close to ripping my head off- and I have to go to do makeup work.”

“Oh, okay. Don’t die on me, Mikey.”

“Pffff it takes more than an angry old guy to take me down.”

Jeremy smiled. “Uh huh.” Michael stuck his tongue out at him teasingly then made his way towards the classroom.  

Jeremy shut his locker and made his way for the stairs. As he walked there a hand grabbed his arm.

He looked over to see a very panicked Chloe with mascara dripping down her face, “Brooke is being taken by the MP, I need your help-"

Wondering what the MP is? Well, it's most people's way of saying “mutant police” though, that's just because no one really has the time or interests to call them “Deviant Monitoring and Handling” or something like that. Overall, yeah. MP was easier and used more frequently.

“What? Why would they be doing that??”

“She froze the fucking water fountain and security called them!” Chloe was obviously trying to hurry up and get back. She took no time to pull Jeremy towards the scene, but it was empty when they got there. All that stood in the hallway was a crowd of teenagers and a principle trying to get them to go back to whatever they were doing before. Among the crowd of people was the rest of the friends.

Christine looked like she was about to cry, Rich looked like he wanted to punch the principle for letting a student get carried off like that, Jake looked downright confused, Jenna was looking at her phone either: A.) posting about it everywhere B.) ranting about it on Twitter. Huh… maybe both. Michael was nowhere to be seen, he was probably still in his physics class- Jeremy will have to try and catch him up later. Chloe let go and ran up to the principle desperately.

“Why didn't you protect her?? She's a student here! A child in your care!” Chloe was noticeably furious. In fact, it looked like she was about to punch him. Jenna noticed this quickly and ran over to her, grabbed Chloe’s arm, and pulled her back to the group. Christine then walked up to the principle and talked to him calmly.

Jeremy walked over to the group, “Chloe, maybe it was for the best-"

Jenna let go of Chloe. “What?” Chloe asked almost hysterically.

“Maybe she-"

“No no,I heard you. How can you even say that? She's our friend!”

“But she could have just been using us, or plotting something. She’s a mutant-"

 

Chloe glared at him angrily.

 

_ Everything seemed to go silent as a loud slap was heard throughout the hall. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy went "O O F" when Chloe slapped him btw


	3. Well, Isn't This Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA Sorry this took longer than expected!! Exams were a thing and Ididn'thaveanytime

“What the actual  _ fuck _ , Jeremy,” Chloe seathed through her teeth, “You're a dick if you really think like that- a big, _ fat _ , ignorant  **dick** .”

Jeremy put a hand on his cheek, gently trying to soothe where he was struck. Meanwhile, everyone who was in the crowd that filled the hallway seemed to go silent and stare with wide eyes. Jeremy took a couple looks around before stumbling back out of the group of people.

Rich watched him before walking over to the junior. “Tip of advice: know who your friends are, Tall-Ass,” the short teen growled. He began walking again, causing Jeremy to stumble aside. 

His steps were heavy as he steamed down the hall. People stared as he made his way to the men’s bathroom. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" he mumbled to himself. How did Brooke  _ accidentally _ freeze the water fountain? Something would have caused her to slip up like that. He walked over to the chain of sinks and gripped the edge. It makes no sense. None of it makes sense, yes Brooke could manipulate ice, but she was very good at controlling her ability. With a deep breath, he turned on the faucet and put his hands under the water; it always seemed to calm him down. With disappointment, his phone rang. He took his hand out of the stream of water and turned off it's flow. Quickly wiping his hands on his pants, he reaches into his pocket.

Debating whether to answer the device or not was not really an option. Why? Because-

“Rich-" Michael's voice came through, sounding somewhat in a rush.

“...Michael? How did you get my number?” 

“I'll tell you later, but I really need you to come here- I have Brooke and-”

“You have Brooke?? How?”

“Later- just hurry up  _ please _ . We can only get so far before the MP catch up. We are behind the Wal-Mart on Carter Street, heading towards my house. The faster, the better.”

Before Rich could respond, Michael's call disconnected. Rich, without much thought, threw his phone into his bag and bolted out the restroom and out the front doors of the building. He grabbed the keychain that was placed in his front pocket as he walked towards his Volvo S40.

●•●

Brooke was wearing Michael's hoodie as they made their way towards Michael's neighborhood.

Brooke held the rim of the hood that was resting on top of her head, hoping that she could take it off soon.

“Keep it on, Brooke, we're not in the clear yet,” Michael said quietly.

Brooke looked at the tan skinned boy. Her face had traces of tears on her cheeks, and her face still held that slightly red tint as when Michael found her with the MP. “I know…,” she replied sadly.

Michael gave her a look of sympathy and they turned onto a neighborhood street. The living area would be considered small and unnoteworthy. It was just like every other neighborhood in the city; houses lined the road, each with its own minimum sized yard and black mailbox. Each house had a stone porch that would rest next to a bronze sign with a number on it. The street stretched for about two miles in total, leaving it off to connect to another neighborhood,Michael's neighborhood, with a similar theme.

The two walked in silence as the sound of cars speeding down a nearby highway could be heard. Well, that was until a certain somebody’s Volvo screeched to a stop next to them. 

The passenger side window faced the two and slowly slid down.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Mell.”

Instant relief flooded Michael's features. “Thank God you came, I didn't think we were going to make it past here,” he said honestly.

“Get in and tell me everything that happened. Everything, Michael.”

Michael nodded then climbed into the passenger seat. Brooke shuffled herself into the back row of seats and stayed quiet as she took off Michael's hoodie.

“It's hard to explain everything, but I left school early and went after Brooke,” Michael spoke quietly.

Rich gripped the steering wheel and focused on the road as the conversation began. “Obviously. How did you manage to get her back? How did you even find her?”

“The MP confiscated her phone; AKA: they put it in the back of their pedo-van, unattended to. I used that.”

Rich glanced at him questionably, “Tracking device?”

Brooke could be heard snorting slightly at his question. “You could say that,” she said with a giggle.

“I'm not going to put a tracking device on my friend’s phone for no reason! That's just flat out creepy, dude. No, I came through her phone- like,” Michael then began to lift his hands and do gestures to try and present what he did. He suddenly stopped then dropped his hands with a realization. “Huh… My phone was probably stolen by now.”

Rich seemed to think a moment before nodding. “If I get pulled over, we’re all screwed. I’m more than sure you two are in the MP’s system by now.”   
  
Brooke then spoke, “Yeah, they put me in before they put me in their van and I’m pretty sure they saw your face, Michael.”   
  
“But it was only two of them, and I wasn’t around long enough for them to get a very definite view of me. I zapped in, bolted the car, grabbed you, then left. I don’t think they saw my face, though.” Although Michael was saying these things, both Brooke and Rich could hear the twinge of worry in his voice.   
  
“My only question is, why didn’t they run after you two…? Or they did and you just managed to get away? That’s pretty impressive,” Rich nodded as he stopped at a stop sign.

“Oh. Well, after Michael did his thing, I froze their doors shut,” the blonde let out a nervous laugh before looking out the window. “God, I’m going to be charged with ‘failure to obey to police order’ or something like that… even worse, with the MP…,” she said sadly.

Rich then pulled to a stop on the side of the road and looked back at her, “You can’t go to school now, and they probably know your address. I know it’s lame, but you can’t tell anyone where you are. You’re going to be staying with me, alright? “   
  
Brooke only nodded in response and then reached beside her grabbing the ball of red fabric. She lifted the red hoodie and handed it to Michael.    
  
“And you,” Rich looked at said boy, “you need to lay low for awhile. There is no doubt that they won’t trace you down eventually.”   
  
“I’ll be fine, Rich. I can always make a quick escape if I need to.” Michael then glance at Rich’s phone and then looked out the window and pointed to the row of telephone poles. “And if things get too bad, I can try something stupid involving those things.”   
  
“Just… be careful. I’m letting you off here, your house is only about a three minute walk away. If you need anything, call me… erm, or whatever you did earlier.”   


“Thanks dude. Stay safe, Lohst.” Michael gave a small wave before climbing out of the car, and tying the hoodie around his waist. He adjusted his hat slightly and made his way towards his home.    
  
The Valvo slowly started, then headed to it’s next destination, leaving the teen's view in a matter of seconds.

●•●

Yesterday was not Jeremy’s day.    
  
After Brooke was taken away, and the whole deal with Chloe happened, he kept getting weird stares. Not to mention, he meant to meet up with Michael, but when he went to go see Mr. Marcus, Michael’s physics teacher, he said that he had no idea where Michael went. Apparently, Mr. Marcus left to go copy some papers, and when he came back, Michael was gone. He also said that all of his stuff was still there; his bag, homework, phone, everything- was just sitting on the desks.

But Jeremy, being Michael’s player two, took it upon himself to take his friend’s stuff and carry it around with him. . . the whole day. He was high-key expecting the tanned boy just to pop around one of the corners at school and say something like, “Jer, I got stuck in traffic when going to 7eleven-”, but that never happened. So when Jeremy rode the bus home that afternoon, he dropped his own stuff off before making his way over to Michael’s house.    
  
The walk there only takes about four minutes considering he’s in the next neighborhood over.

He stepped on the stone porch (which seemed to match every other house in this neighborhood), and let himself into the quiet home.   
  
Jeremy took his shoes off and walked over to the basement door and opening it. “Michael? You there, bud?”    
  
There was a moment of silence before shuffling and a familiar voice could be heard, “Since when am I not?”

As Jeremy made his way down the stairs, he replied, “I don’t know man, but you weren’t at school all day. Where’d you go?” When he made it completely down the stairs, he could see that Michael looked like… well, shit. “Dude, you look like you go hit by a bus.”   
  
Michael’s hair was in a mess, and his hoodie was lazily thrown on over him. He was no longer in those questionably fashionable purple pants he saw him in earlier, in fact: they were changed out for flannel lounge pants. “Thanks, Jer.”   
  
“You know I don’t mean it in a dick way. Anyway, I have your stuff.” Jeremy placed the blue bag next to the stairwell. That’s when Jeremy noticed that the bathroom light was on and the door was slightly ajar. “Did I walk in on you taking a shit, bro?” Jeremy asked teasingly.    
  
“Pfffft, no. You walked in on me playing some hella rad game on my laptop.” He then gestured to the opened laptop on the poorly made bed.    
  
“You can’t be making your parents pay for your laziness, as your mother, I disapprove!”    
  
“Sorry, mom. I’ll be sure not to do it again,” he said with a smirk.

“Damn right,” Jeremy said with false saltiness. He then walked over to the bathroom door and opened in to turn off the light, but then froze in his steps. “Did something happen?” 

Michael froze as well; he forgot. “Nah, Jer. I promise, everything’s alright. When I was washing my hands, water got on the outlet next to the sink and caused a small spark that may or may not have scorched the wall.”   
  
Jeremy was a little more than skeptical to believe that. “Did you try lighting a blunt in the bathroom again?”   
  
“Nah, man. It’s the outlet’s fault.”    
  
Surprisingly, it wasn’t completely a lie. Rich was right, Michael needed to be careful and lay low. Knowing more ways to get away from situations would be to his benefit, so he did something to try and practice: electrically teleport himself through an outlet. He can already do it through phones, so why not try something new? Yeah, it ended with him shocking the hell out of his hand and lower arm. Not to mention: his hair decided to stick up in all directions. Lame. So, in the end, it was the outlet’s fault. He couldn't really do anything about his hair, but he could cover up most of the burns on his right hand and arm with his hoodie, and that's exactly what he did.

“Sure man, I believe you, “ Jeremy said sarcastically.    
  
“My feelings,” Michael put his left hand, his non-dominant hand, to his chest with fake injury, “they’re hurt.”

“Of course they are,” Jeremy said playfully. “But where were you man, I could’ve used your company today.”   
  
“I’m really sorry, Jer. Stuff came up and I promised to meet up with Brooke before lunch, so I did. It was-”   
  
Jeremy cut Michael off, “Brooke was taken by the MP. Also, you left your stuff in Mr. Marcus' room. Michael, that’s not the truth.”   
  
Well shit. How was he going to explain this? He could play dumb? Is that his best option right now?   
  
“She was taken by the MP? When??”   
  
“Like, 5 minutes after you left your locker, so you didn’t meet up with Brooke. What did you actually do? And what’s up with your wall being scorched in the bathroom? And you look terrible, Michael- I’m honestly worried.”   
  
Michael let out a sigh before running a hand through his static-filled hair, “Sit down Jer, let me explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Michael needs to explain some things owo'


End file.
